


A Ten Second Tale: Notes

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Life on Air Temple Island [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pemzin, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Romance, pema is a naughty lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a small mix-up in the lunches Pema's prepared for her family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ten Second Tale: Notes

“Mom?” Pema put the dishrag down and turned to find a puzzled Meelo looking up at her. “Umm…did I do something bad?”

“No, of course not,” Pema said, shaking her head. “Why are you asking?”

“Well…” Meelo handed her a piece of paper. “Why would you tell me you’re going to pin me down tonight, start licking till I can’t take it anymore, and…”

Pema gasped and turned crimson. “Oh no…” she stammered. “Meelo, I must have gotten the lunches mixed up this morning. That was meant for your father!”

****

“Well, someone’s sure smug today,” Bumi commented as he and Tenzin reviewed the latest batch of acolytes. “What was on that note?”

“Oh, nothing,” Tenzin replied smugly. “Just Pema telling me I’m her brave, handsome man, that’s all.”


End file.
